prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Explanations of the WARDEN KEYSTONES REVEAAAALED! Polls Included! May/might not be clickbait!!!
Hello everyone! Today I'm here to give you some more information and options you will eventually an possibly have over the Warden Keystones - Elemental Gems - just the "wardens" - whatever you call it. I have some new info, polls, and ideas to bring to you! My New Knowledge I have just gained (recently) a lot of knowledge on gemology and geology (no thank you to the local community college that did not offer teen gemology/geology Summer camp courses this year, >:< ). Knowing a vast and random amount of gems and pseudogems that might be good/qualitfied for being a SIXTH GEM! And, although the Academy page says something about "...confirmations...Van from the Prodigy Zendesk...a new sith gem..." and whatever a whole slew of a paragraph said there, it contradicts other pages that say "there are no confirmations of a real sixth/new gem coming out" and if so, it might not even BE of the Astral/Shadow element(s). If there were any confirmations I would get from the prodigy zendesk about a REAL SIXTH/NEW GEM or dare I say, even what its element would be and if/not The Lost Island would even host it/its quests, I WOULD GLADY TEEL Y'ALL ABOUT IT!!! EDIT: Really Four, TEEL? How could I mess that up? Welp, the last time I asked about any releases or confirmations, a kind and nice person under the initials "LS" told that Prdoigy is keeping confirmations on my inquiries private and confidential until release. At least it doesn't spoil surprises for anyone!!! yeay :DDD If you'd kindly go to these, these, and these pages, I will also include more gem information on article comments (mostly at the top of the comment section). Polls Which type of true/untrue gemstone might be a sixth gem if there ever will be one? Pearl (most likely) Opal (color, shape, luster) Chalcopyrite Ore (color, magic properties) Aura Quartz (color, shaping properties, magic) White Quartz (fits Astral coloration) Puppet Master's Staff Gem (maybe) Titan Shard Collection (maybe) Wiki Logo's Staff Gem (maybe) Healstone??? probably not (maybe) Moonstone (blue or orange in color, looks kind of like the eyes of the Stone Dragon page) Malachite (teal pseudo-gem, could represent mysterious properties along with its copper) Adventurine (green and mysterious, name suggests questing) Alexandrite (SU alexandrite is powerful sooo power might suggest magic too) Citrine (nice orangey quartz gem made from heat-treated amethyst or smoky quartz, yellowish too, a color not used in Warden Keystones but looks like star shards) Smoky Quartz (gives off a shadowy feel for a gem) Agate (multicolored, usually holly blue or anything really) Carnelian (a gemstone that has a color from red to orange to amber, not so precious or popular really, and color makes it not so noteworthy according to being of a best pick) Chaldecony (a microchystalline quartz that when cut into a large dome, looks spot-on in luster and color to the gem in the warden rotunda) Amber (cool, might not be used due to having a role in the Dyno Dig Museum and the Wizard Badges) Topaz (color, downgrade because of being already used in a ranking of Wizard Badges) Zircon (just for fun) Onyx (suggests Shadow theme) LUCARIONITE (nooo) Other Before you just click away, I have some cool links and things to bring to you! *Come check the Prodigy Game FANON Wiki I created and have added things to! LINK *I also have created my very own sandbox of projects for the wiki and future topics that might be addressed as the wiki is still growing. LINK *Please check these, these, these, and , I think they're underrated. There's also a bit of information I've found on the old prodigy! *The bird sitting atop the Wheel of Wonder used to be similar to Solarasis: *Back then, you could more easily see the rarity of equipment just by looking at color bands at the top of slots. *Here's some art I found of an old version of three monster/pet species: Acromi, Flyger, and the all-different-colored Mystyyk! Pretty cool! I hoped you liked this, everyone! AND BTW, I'm trying hard to add/edit to the Map Collage, it's taking a while. ~FourSevensRiolu the SHINY Lucario Category:Blog posts